Decorate
by The Cold Story Teller
Summary: Yamamoto is a nerdy teen who meets a popular foreign student named Tsuna whose cold aura makes him hard to talk too. Visiting Yamamoto's restaurant on a daily basis, the two become friends which becomes into something more, but as soon as they do, they have to grow apart. Now they're both left with only memories and a hope to be reunited. ilYamaTsuna7227li challenge. 8072


**A/n: So this story is meant for this year's Christmas Challenge by** ilYamaTsuna7227li. **  
**

**This story was inspired by the song "Decorate" and "Someone out of Town" by the new upcoming Artist Yuna and I suggest you guys look her up ;).  
**

**This story was also meant to be a one-shot I promised someone with Nerd Yamamoto and Popular Tsuna, but I decided to make it into a Christmas story as well to kill 2 birds and with one stone. 3 birds in this case since I wanted to make a songfic for "Decorate" haha!  
**

**And Yes, I will be updating Natural Born Hitman soon either this month or next since it is now Winter Break. XD. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this and review if you like it :). Happy Holidays!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. All Characters belong to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

**Decorate**

Yamamoto used his dad's step ladder for the first time. For most of his life he had always been abnormally tall and nothing was ever out of reach. So when Christmas came along and his dad asked him to get out the decorations from the top shelf of the closet, he was a bit annoyed at the alien feeling of not being able to reach the boxes way in the back.

He turned on the light and stood on two of the steps before seeing the top of the dirty shelf. He pushed his prescribed glasses back and looked around. Shuffling around through old boxes, he smiled finding the ones marked with "Christmas" in faded black ink and took them down one by one. Getting the last box and placing it on the kitchen counter, Yamamoto noticed the dust that built upon his hands. He squinted at his grey fingers and rubbed his index and thumb together to both clean and enjoy the feeling of it peeling off. When it didn't work, he just wiped it on his pants, ignoring the big gray smudge he made.

"Takeshi did you find the ornament box yet?" His dad hollered from the living room.  
"Just a sec!" He replied back before opening the box in front of him.

It wasn't the ornaments, but what he found placed a grin on his face.

"Wow, i haven't seen these in ages!" Yamamoto said, pulling out an old Pokemon CD he got when he was five(full of scratches) and a couple action figures of his favorite superheroes. He even found an old plastic duck toy he used to play with and clicked a button on it to make it quack. When he did, he couldn't help but quack along with it and start doing a little nerd giggle.

"Quack-quack' hehe!"

He placed everything back and was going to move on to the next box when he suddenly heard a familiar jingle from the box. Looking back, he lifted the piles of comic books and CDs until his hands grabbed on to something small and cottony. When he pulled it out, he felt his eyes widen a bit. A frowned appeared on his lips as he held the object carefully in both his hands.

It was a tiny plush toy of a smiling lion with two bells hanging around its neck with a red ribbon. It was meant to be part of a Christmas ornament, but it was lost a long time ago. Yamamoto brushed its mane with his thumb, allowing the memories from it to flow back to him.

"I wonder how you're doing, Tsuna...?"

* * *

Yamamoto met Tsuna on his first year of high school. At the time he was taking a part time job at his dad's restaurant and was trying to put on his new contact lenses for the first time at work. It was actually a lot harder than he expected and he couldn't get the last darn one in. By the time he did, his eyes were already getting red and irritated.

When he finally went downstairs, he was happy to find that his house wasn't totally packed with customers today, so his dad wouldn't be as strict.

"Sorry, I'm late..." Yamamoto apologized to the chef, who was too busy making rolls to look at him.

"Mah, mah, you're late today," His father told him. "Should I be worried?"

"No sir. It's just these contacts are harder to put on then I thought." He said as he placed on his apron and headband.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. That foreign boy from your school is back again."

When his father said that, Yamamoto couldn't help but stiffen shock.

"W-What!?" Takeshi turned towards the table where the boy they were talking about usually sat.

Sitting at one of the tables near a window was a boy no older than Yamamoto. He had short neatly cut brown hair and serious looking eyes. He had just recently moved into town about a month ago from Italy. Yamamoto remembered his name being Tsuna because they were both in the same class. It always surprised Yamamoto how Tsuna would always come here alone. He seemed really popular since a lot of girls seemed to follow him around and would stuff love letters in his locker. Ever since he first visited Take-Sushi, the two Yamamoto males would see him come at least two times a week at the same time and order the same plate. Currently the boy was sipping tea by himself while staring out the window.

"I guess he really likes sushi." Yamamoto said, earning a laugh from his dad.

Finished with the rolls, his father gave the plate to him with a smile.

"Here give this to him. You kept him waiting long enough."

"W-what?" Takeshi asked confused yet blushing at the same time. He looked down at the plate, raising a brow at the lobster scallop. "Um... this isn't his is it? He usually orders the crunch."

"Memorized your customer's preference now huh?" His father grinned, teasing him.

"N-no... it's just he usually orders the same thing so it's weird that he'd order something else" Yamamoto admitted though he still turned a bit red.

His father laughed. "Well, you're right he didn't. I thought I'd give him something new and since he's been such a dedicated customer I thought it should be on the house. Now go, he's probably starving."

Yamamoto groaned at his dad, but left anyways. No matter how many times he waited on this boy, he still found it really hard to see him eye to eye. Not only did Yamamoto found him really cute, but something about the other gave him a cold vibe that made it hard for the Japanese male to talk to him. Yamamoto thought it was probably because he was anti-social, but then again, he was never really the social type anyways. He didn't even realize he had already reached Tsuna's table till his mouth started voicing his nervs.

"H-h-here's your order," Yamamoto said, placing the plate of food before Tsuna who was looking at it weirdly.

"Um... I didn't order yet." Tsuna told him. He then looked up to Yamamoto with his fierce looking eyes that made Yamamoto jump inside from how intimidating it looked. Tsuna seemed to notice this and tried to lighten his expression, but it didn't really change much.

"U-Uh, e-er... it's on the house... It's because you've been such a valued customer that the chef insisted on making you something special," Yamamoto blurted, taking a couple breathes. He knew he was fidgeting, but he couldn't stop it.

Tsuna looked at the rolls again and nodded slowly. "Oh..." He then suddenly turned to Yamamoto and surprised the other with an abnormally warm smile. "Thank you."

"Uh-uh yeah!" Takeshi stuttered. Totally feeling his face become hot he speed walked back to the kitchen. When he was finally hidden he started breathing heavily from having a heart attack and had to use his inhaler to calm himself down.

"Why is he so scary to me...?" Yamamoto breathed.

"Thank you for the sushi. It was good." Yamamoto's stomach practically did summersaults when he heard Tsuna's voice suddenly so close.

'What the hell!? He eats fast!' Yamamoto mentally shouted, feeling a bit pale now since his heart beat rose again. He continued listening, hearing his father talk now.

"You're welcome. It must've been really good since you finished it so fast. Takeshi was the one that suggested it."

Takeshi's eyes went wide when his father mentioned his name.

'Lies!' He mentally shouted at his dad. He would've done it for real if it weren't for Tsuna.

"Oh, really? Then... can you tell him thank you for me please?"

'Yes, please go home...' Takeshi begged.

"Actually, you can tell him yourself. Takeshi come out here!" His father called, sounding a bit too happy.

"Oh my god... dad... really...?" Takeshi complained, cringing. Sighing out loudly, Yamamoto tried to calm himself before facing the Italian boy.

"Y-yes?" Takeshi nervously said as he walked out. Tsuna was already right in front of the door with his dad. The two of them turned the tall male making him lower his head even more nervous.

Tsuna looked up to him with a smile and made a small bow. "I wanted you thank you. Yamamoto-kun."

Takeshi looked away, scratching the back of his neck while fidgeting. "Er... y-you're welcome."

He peered at Tsuna with the corner of his eyes and saw the boy looking at the floor biting his lips. "Um... so how much do I have to pay for it?"

The question made Yamamoto jump.

"W-w-wait! You don't have to pay for it. It's on the house!" Yamamoto said, this time not stuttering from being shy, but instead finding the idea of Tsuna paying preposterous.

Tsuna blinked at that, but then smiled.

"But I have to give you something..." Tsuna mumbled. Placing a hand in his pocket's he pulled out what looked to be an origami crane made out of decorated red paper. "Here..."

"Huh?" Yamamoto took the thing, pinching the neck between his fingers. He looked at it weirdly, finding the offer strange.

"Sorry. I know it's not much and I've only started to learn origami so if it's not to your liking..."

"Wha- N-n-no!" Yamamoto interrupted, waving his free hand in front of him. "It's fine really... you can pay me with as much origami as you want..." He said with his head lowered shyly again.

Blinking awkwardly, Tsuna made a small smile and nodded. "Okay. I'll be going then."

He was going to bow to them once more but stopped halfway, looking at Yamamoto oddly.

"You had glasses before didn't you?"

"Uh... yeah. I'm wearing contacts now..." Yamamoto said.

"You look nice." Tsuna complimented, making him blush. "Thank you both again." With one final bow he left, leaving the youngest Yamamoto staring off at him and waving like a slow idiot.

"Bye..."

"You just single handedly broke us..." His father suddenly said, snapping him out of his daze.

"What?"

His father turned to him, not looking very amused. "You said he could pay us with origami every time... I know you like him, but that doesn't mean he gets a freebee every time!" His father scolded before stomping away, mumbling nonsense.

Yamamoto watched his dad in confusion with his mouth gapping open. "W-what? I-I..." He then gave up sighing. "What a day..."

* * *

After some weeks, Tsuna and Yamamoto were able to talk to each other like close friends. Each time Tsuna visited, he gave Yamamoto a new origami animal. At first they weren't anything special, but Yamamoto still kept them for some reason. When Yamamoto asked him why he always makes them, Tsuna just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just picked it up when my dad said we were going to Japan. When I first saw someone do it, I thought it was really cool so I decided to try to learn as well."

Tsuna then frowned, looking at Yamamoto, who had taken a break off work and was sitting across from him on the table, when Tsuna asked.

"You're not getting annoyed of them are you? I'll stop if you want because I know I gave you a lot."

"Eh? N-no! Not at all!" Yamamoto awkwardly laughed with his hands waving in front of him. "I was just curious..." He then smiled at Tsuna, unknowingly taking a piece of calamari without asking. "Besides, I like seeing the progress you're making on them. You're getting a lot better."

Tsuna's lips curved into his usual small smile. "Thanks. By the way I hope you know that's coming out of your tip."

"E-eh!?" Yamamoto gapped as he just swallowed half of the calamari. He was now deciding whether he should put it back or continue eating. Making a pouting face, he placed the calamari back disappointed. "You're cruel Tsuna..."

The brunet chuckled deviously. Stuffing the last one in his face, he got up, taking out some yen to pay for the meal before leaving. "I'll see you at school Yamamoto." He then placed Yamamoto's tip on top of the bills, which was an origmai cat.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes and frowned disappointed and unimpressed. "A cat... really?"

He hated cats...

"I know how much you love them." Tsuna chuckled, before leaving behind a muttering waiter. Sighing he took, the cat, and placed it on top of his head where he knew his gelled hair would be able to hold it still while he cleaned.

A year passed and the two began meeting more outside of school. One day Tsuna admitted to Yamamoto that he never liked riding on bikes. He could ride one, but it scared him when he had to go downhill. Wanting to help Tsuna get over his fear, Yamamoto forced Tsuna to meet him on a park hill after losing a bet. The deal was for Tsuna to ride with him down the highest hill.

"I can't do this." Tsuna said, shaking his head as he stood frozen, staring down the giant hill.

"Aw... come on Tsuna. It'll be fun! Promise." Yamamoto said, securing Tsuna's helmet for him and checking the breaks and gears on his bike.

Tsuna still shook his head. "No... they're are leaves on the path... What if you slip and we both fall and end up having concussions."

"That's not going to happen," Yamamoto said, getting on. "Well, not usually."

Tsuna made an annoyed sound giving the taller male a serious look that made the other chuckle.

"That's not funny..."

"Tsuna just get on. You're the one with the helmet."

Sighing, Tsuna gave up and climbed up on the seat behind Yamamoto. He wrapped his arms around the other's strong torso and rested his chin on Yamamoto's shoulder. Yamamoto, who was blushing and trying to think innocent thoughts the entire time, was suddenly rudely awakened when Tsuna suddenly squeezed too hard which made it hard to breathe .

"T-Tsuna... too tight." He gasped.

He felt the boy shake his head, not saying anything which would've made Yamamoto sigh if he could.

"I won't go until you loosen up a tiny bit..."

After a moment's hesitation, Tsuna finally loosened his arms. Though it was still tight, it was enough for Yamamoto to at least breath.

"Okay, hold on. I'll go on three okay?"

"Okay..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Alright, ready? One-three!" Yamamoto faked a go. Tsuna squeezed him really tight again, causing him to laugh from how scared the other's reaction was which he found really cute.

"Oh my god you ass..." Tsuna muttered.

As soon as he loosened up once more Yamamoto pushed off for real.

"Hold on!"

"I hate you!"

It was safe to say after that, Tsuna was really mad at Yamamoto since he didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. As much as Yamamoto tried to apologize Tsuna never let up. It wasn't till he dropped the boy off his house when Tsuna gave him one last thing before leaving.

It was an origami dolphin with a note attached to it. Taking it off and opening it up to read, Yamamoto smiled and began riding his bike home while examining the dolphin in hand. Tsuna was getting really good.

_Thanks... -Tsuna_

* * *

During Christmas, Tsuna gave Yamamoto a present. It was an ornament. Half of one at least. It was a plush of a smiling lion with two bells hanging around its neck with a red ribbon. Tsuna said apparently there was supposed to be a dog that went along with it, but the shop owner couldn't find the other half.

"I know it's not much..." Tsuna began, sounding all too familiar to Yamamoto. It was the same thing he said when they first spoke.

"I love it." Yamamoto immediately said, smiling widely.

Tsuna looked at him, blinking with an astonished expression, but then made his usual smile which Yamamoto knew meant he was happy.

"I'm glad."

Yamamoto took the ornament with him, walking over to the Christmas tree his dad brought home and set up in the living room. He placed it on the tree, finding a place where it would stand out most. He took a step back from it giving it a good look before nodding to himself.

"It's perfect!" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna chuckled, smiling to himself at how funny Yamamoto looked with the cotton ball on his Santa hat bouncing around.

Yamamoto then walked over to Tsuna, taking a seat next to the boy when the brunet scooted over. Tsuna offered him to come inside the giant blanket and wrapped it around the two as they snuggled next to each other near the crackling fire. There was a moment of silence between them as they stared blankly at it. Both within his own thoughts.

"It's been an amazing year. Hasn't it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, not looking at him.

He saw from the corner of his eye that Tsuna nodded. "Yeah. Thanks to you. You've changed a lot over these past years you know? You don't stutter and you talk more."

Yamamoto smiled at that. He then slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, pulling him close.

"You did too buddy. You don't scowl as much."

"I don't scowl." Tsuna denied.

"Anymore." Yamamoto added, making them both laugh.

Things got quiet again. Yamamoto unconsciously held on to Tsuna a bit tighter while the other gripped on gently to his shirt.

"Thank you, Tsuna." He whispered.

Tsuna nodded, leaning against his shoulder. Yamamoto did the same, resting his head on the brunet's. His hand slowly crept up into Tsuna's hair. His fingers, playing with the silky locks. Tsuna then turned to face him and Yamamoto did the same. His fingers in Tsuna's hair began moving slowly now as he stared into Tsuna's chocolate eyes. He didn't realize it, but they both suddenly began to move closer. Both tilting their heads and eyelids falling close until their lips finally met. Yamamoto's hand became still, resting on Tsuna's cheek as his fingers dug into the boy's long sideburns. He felt hot all over and the static of excitement rushed through him as their tongues touched and flicked hesitantly.

They broke for a brief second, taking a few gasps of air, before coming back into meeting each other's soft chapped lips once more. The sound of their lips massaging against each other was drowned out by their loud heart beats. Yamamoto could feel Tsuna's warm hand climb up his sweater and rest on his neck. He couldn't tell if they were warm from the fire or if it was from the blood pumping through their veins. When they finally became exhausted, they broke, resting against each other's foreheads, feeling each other's breaths puff against one another with their eyes still closed.

"Merry Christmas, Yamamoto." Tsuna whispered.

Yamamoto smiled. He wrapped an arm around Tsuna's neck and pulled into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Tsuna."

He felt Tsuna left him something in his free hand. He didn't look at it until the brunet had fallen asleep. It was an oragami deer.

* * *

When their final year of high school came. The two became a bit was much busier and preoccupied with things because of his father. Apparently now that he was about to become an adult, Tsuna had to prepare himself to take over his grandfather's company in Italy. Thanks to this and preparations for college consuming Yamamoto's time as well, they were never really able to have time each other anymore. The only meetings they ever had were at school and even then it was nothing more than hellos and goodbyes. Soon it was like they were complete strangers and their relationship ended without it ever really ending.

So here Yamamoto was, holding the lion ornament Tsuna had given him so long ago and reminiscing about all the memories he had these past four years. It made him feel really sad to realize those times were really over.

Walking into the living room, his father was currently on a ladder, decorating their new Christmas tree he got. Looking at the lion, Yamamoto made a small smile. He walked over tree, smelling the minty scent of the ever green and placed the lion in his eyes' view.

"That was the only ornament you can find?" His father asked, wide eyed and in disbelief.

Yamamoto snorted at him and shook his head. "Geez, thanks for ruining the moment dad," He said as he walked back to the closet.

"A moment? With the tree...?" His dad asked, really confused.

* * *

Tsuna's mom was going overboard this year with the decorations and gifts. They went through about seven stores in a span of four hours and already both Tsuna's arms and hands were completely full of bags all the way to his elbows.

"Mom, don't you think it's time for us to go home?" Tsuna asked. His arms were becoming sore and he wished they had a car to put all this stuff in.

"Not yet sweetie! We have to buy everything early and fast before it all gets taken!" Nana cheerfully said, making her son groan.

As they continued walking, they passed by a decoration shop. The two of them glanced over the items being advertised at the window before completely ignoring them and moving on. However, before Tsuna could go any further, he spotted something that made him suddenly stop halfway. Looking back at it, his eyes widen when he saw the familiar lion he remembered buying so long ago, but this one was different. Right next to it was a smiling dog with a blue scarf wrapped around it and it was holding onto some sort of globe that connected the two animals.

"The other half..." Tsuna whispered.

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun are you alright?" Nana called back to him, snapping the boy out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah, mom can you wait for me a bit?" Tsuna asked, walking up to his mother and handing her all the heavy bags that caused her to drop from the sudden weight.

"Oh my- Tsuna!?" Nana cried, but the boy had already went into the store.

* * *

Tsuna stood outside the front door of the Yamamoto's residents. He hadn't come here in such a long time, the place felt nostalgic. Even after all this time, not much has changed about it. Tsuna wondered if the people that lived in the house stayed the same too. He looked down at the neatly wrapped gift in his hand. He brushed the smooth blue wrapping with one of his fingers, thinking about Yamamoto's reaction. What would it be? Would he be happy to see him? Or mad? He shook his head. Tsuna knew that he wouldn't know until he went in.

So taking a deep breath, Tsuna walked up to the door and knocked on it a couple of times. He had barely knocked a third when the door suddenly opened to his surprise. From behind it was the eldest of the Yamamoto's and it felt weird to see him again after so long.

"Ah! Tsunayoshi-kun, I haven't seen you in well... a year." The sushi chef said with a smile.

Tsuna let out a breath he was holding when he realized it wasn't the other Yamamoto that answered the door. He put a smile on his face and bowed to the man in greeting.

"Hi, Yamamoto -san. Yeah, sorry I haven't had time for sushi. Though I do crave it every now and then."

Tsuyoshi chuckled, opening the door wider for the brunet to enter. "Come in, Yamamoto is out at the moment, but you can wait in his room if you'd like."

Tsuna nodded and accepted the offer. "Thank you."

As he walked in he noticed the house did remain the same except for the fact that everything was decorated in Christmas decorations. Even the restaurant was covered in red, whites, and green.

"Getting ready for Christmas I see," Tsuna smiled.

"That's right. It's tradition after all. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen," Tsuyoshi said before going to the back. Taking his boots off and wearing only his socks, Tsuna went up the stairs he hasn't been on since he was a third year.

Finding Yamamoto's room easily, he paused. Staring at the white door before him, Tsuna took a deep breath, prepared to remember all the memories they have made in that room.

Twisting the knob open, he entered. When the inside of the room was finally revealed to him, Tsuna's eyes widened. It wasn't the same room he remembered from so long ago. Hanging on the ceilings and standing on a few of the shelves were Tsuna's origami animals he had made throughout the past four years. Yamamoto had attached them on strings and decorated each and everyone around his room. As he walked around the room, Tsuna looked at each and everyone individually. Each animal holding a certain memory and each one he remembered clearly. The red crane when they first met, the dolphin when Tsuna rode him down the hill, the deer where they had their first kiss, and many more moments forever engraved in those tiny figures. Tsuna couldn't believe he had kept them all. He wondered if he kept these, did that mean...?

Tsuna left the room, walking slowly down the stairs and into the living room where the now fully decorated tree stood. To his shock and amazement, there it was. In the exact same place where it was every year and giving him that same innocent smile was the lion ornament. Tsuna didn't realize it until it fell down from his cheeks, but a tear had managed to slip past the security of his eyes and a smile had already formed on his lips.

"He really did keep it all..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Dad, I'm back with the eggnog!" A familiar voice called from the kitchen.

Tsuna wiped his face dry before turning to face towards the living room entrance. His heart was beating fast and his feet shaking nervously as he heard Yamamoto's footsteps coming closer.

* * *

"Dad?" Yamamoto called as he entered the living room.

He was expecting his father to still be working on the decorations inside, but when he entered he couldn't help, but freeze still along with his heart.

"T-Tsuna...?"

Tsuna gave his usual small smile. It was different this time though. It sounded kind of sad. Also were his eyes red? Was he just crying?

"Hey." Tsuna whispered, but it was loud enough for Yamamoto to hear.

The taller male couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was the brunet he hadn't spoken too for so long. Yamamoto's mind went through so many memories and emotions at this point. He didn't even know what to feel now. He was angry, angry for the fact that Tsuna never once called or said hi when they walked by each other in school anymore. He also felt unbelievably happy because the boy he loved was here right now in front of him. Lastly, he felt sad because he noticed Tsuna had really changed a lot during their time apart. Yamamoto wondered if the boy had gotten taller.

Neither of them said anything for awhile. Probably feeling awkward from the silence, Tsuna looked down. He was holding something. It was a gift box, wrapped in blue. Yamamoto raised a brow, wondering if that was meant for him. His question was immediately answered when Tsuna began to speak.

"I got you something," Tsuna said. He walked up slowly to Yamamoto placing the gift in the other's hand then backing away slowly. Yamamoto just looked at it the entire time, not even taking the opportunity to look at the other up close.

"I know it's at least a week before Christmas, but I'd rather you open it now."

Yamamoto had already done so without Tsuna asking. He opened the lid and when he saw what was inside, Yamamoto froze in shock once more. Pulling out the small ornament, Yamamoto's mouth gaped when he recognized it to be a dog ornament with a scarf wrapped around it. It was the other half. The other half of that lion ornament Tsuna had given him so long ago.

"I saw it during a shopping trip with my mom," Tsuna began to explain. "When I did, I couldn't believe it and immediately thought of you and-"

Tsuna couldn't finish what he was saying because before he could utter another word, Yamamoto had already ran up to him, wrapped his arms around the boy's slim frame and pulled him into a tight embrace. Yamamoto felt Tsuna's weight become heavy as he probably fell limp from surprise. Yamamot just smiled, too happy to care and indulged himself in Tsuna's familiar honeysweet scent.

"Y-you're not mad?" Tsuna's voice cracked in Yamamoto's ear.

Yamamoto snorted at that. Mad was an understatement.

"Furious, but I missed you too much to be mad. I'm still wondering if this is a dream." He replied, making Tsuna chuckle.

He felt the shorter teen lift both his arms and wrap them tightly around his neck and pulled them closer.

"I missed you a lot too."

Yamamoto smiled, looking at the dog ornament smiling at him behind Tsuna's back.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna."

"Merry Christmas."

**The End**


End file.
